fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Senator Armstrong
Senator Armstrong is the main antagonist of the 2013 action hack and slash video game, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Venom vs. Senator Armstrong * The Soldier VS Senator Armstrong Possible Opponents * Resident Evil ** Albert Wesker ** Jack Baker * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Marvel Comics ** Captain America ** Iron Patriot ** Kingpin * Mike Haggar (Final Fight) * Street Fighter ** M. Bison ** Zangief ** Gill * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Pokémon ** Genesect ** Lusamine * Steven Universe ** Jasper ** Garnet * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * RWBY ** Adam Taurus ** Cinder Fall * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Fullmetal Alchemist ** Greed ** King Bradley * Saxton Hale (Team Fortress 2) * Doomfist (Overwatch) * Tsunade (Naruto) * T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) History Born and raised in Texas, Steven Armstrong was prior to pursuing politics in his early life. In college, Armstrong played college football for the university of Texas which would later make him have a professional football career. However, his professional football career would later come to an end where he had to sacrifice it and join the United States Navy to serve his country. However, despite being the member of the U.S Navy, he never saw actual combat during his time in the service, so at some point he moved to Colorado. In 2016, Senator maintained his physique and decided to even enhance his already impressive physicality by using something known as nanomachines, a type of machine ranging in size from one micrometre to one nanometre. The nanomachines made Armstrong so strong his already impressive strength is way beyond of a cyborg ninja. As Senator Armstrong ran for election in Colorado state senate, he spearheaded that one of the initiatives was slashing the state budget and was leading the privatisation of the police force, then allowing World Marshal to gain control of the Denver Police Department. He would then later be elected to one of Colorado's seats in the United States. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Steven Armstrong * Age: 40 * Height: 6'5 * Weight: 500lbs * Occupation: Politician, Senator of Colorado, Candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Election * Date of Death: May 2018 * Affiliation(s): United States Navy, Desperado Enforcement LLC, World Marshal Inc. * Ethnicity:''' '''Caucasian Powers and Abilities * Nano-Active Blood ** Artificial Heart ** Energy Absorption ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Pyrokinesis ** Accelerated Healing * Political Sciences * Hand-to-hand Combat. * Vast Resources Feats * Can create fissures on the ground with just punches * Easily destroyed the Metal Gear Excelsus with a single punch * Knocked away Blade Wolf with relative ease * Manhandled and tackled Raiden * Snapped the high frequency blade in two with no problem * Overpowered Raiden * Can easily toss pieces of the Metal Gear Excelsus at Raiden with no problem at all * Easily cracked and destroyed a visor from Raiden * Fast enough to overwhelm Jetstream Sam * Can keep up with Raiden * Easily dashes around the battlefield at extreme speed * His charges are too fast for Raiden to keep up with * Tanked his own flame explosion * Can withstand a point-blank explosion of Metal Gear Excelsus * Took two missile launchers at point-blank ranges without a scratch * Endured slices from Raiden's high frequency blade and the Murasama * Barely phased by a barrage of punches from Raiden * Managed to get back up with no damage after a beatdown from Jetstream Sam * Was still able to talk briefly and walk despite having his heart stabbed and ripped out Skills & Experiences * Joined the Navy after graduation from college * Defeated Blade Wolf with no effort at all * Defeated Jetstream Sam and made him work for him * Was able to get Raiden to help his plan unintentionally * Would've become president of the U.S if it weren't for Raiden * Fought and almost defeated Raiden Weaknesses * Complete overconfidence * More of a melee person * Nanomachines need a lot of energy fuel * Would be instantly killed if his heart were to be destroyed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:2010s Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Politicians Category:Martial Artist Category:Home Console Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Military Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Konami Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing